


Without Looking Back

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Points of View, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by GamiWhen Haldir decides that he can't stay in Middle-earth any more, Legolas still has strong ties, and can't leave yet. Song-fic to One by One by Enya
Relationships: Haldir of Lothlórien/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 4
Collections: Least Expected





	Without Looking Back

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me. In fact, I don't even wish it did. I believe that the story is in very capable hands indeed. *grin*
> 
> Feedback: Please!
> 
> A/N: Well, I never thought that I would actually, seriously, write one of these. This is a Haldir/Legolas songfic, centered around when Haldir goes over to the Gray Havens/Undying Lands (were just going to pretend that he went when Galadriel, Elrond, Frodo Gandalf, Bilbo etc. went). I just got the Enya CD with this song (One by One) on it, and I felt like doing a songfic. . . Oh, and just warning you, this almost completely disregards the time line for the events after the War of the Ring in the Apendecies.
> 
> Disclaimer: None of Enya's songs, or anything else produced by her, or Lord of the Rings belongs to me.

"And you absolutely have to leave?" Legolas pouted as Haldir readied himself for his voyage to the Gray Havens. Haldir smiled, and looked at the sky above. "Legolas, you know as well as I do that my time here in Middle-Earth is up. The Elves are leaving these shores, and it is my duty to go with my Lord and Lady." he said, smiling sadly at Legolas. He could tell that the other Elf was struggling to hold in his tears, and not entirely succeeding. A single wet tear slid down his face as he tried desperately to smile back. Haldir paused, and then he spoke again.

"You most definitely can't come with me?" he asked, even though he had heard the answer before.

"I still have business in this world, Haldir. Aragorn needs me to help him. He just became the King of Gondor, as Mithrandir predicted. Ive also promised Gimli that I would take him to Fanghorn forest, and let him drag me to the Glittering Caves of Helms Deep. I cant go back on that." Legolas looked even sadder as he said this, if it was possible.

_Here am I  
Yet another goodbye  
He says Adios, says Adios,_

Haldir continued to pace the room. Legolas had left about an hour ago, after a long discussion about Haldir's decision to leave Middle-Earth with Galadriel and Celeborn. He felt the sea calling him, and knew he would not be able to resist. He thought how Legolas must have incredible willpower to stay here. Then he reminded himself, Legolas still had ties to this world, and they were ties of immeasurable power.

Haldir felt the call of his kindred, the Valar, and bended to their call. He picked up the few things he was taking with him, and left the room in Imladris. As he did, he noticed a leaf of Mirkwood, entwined with one of Lothlorien on the floor outside his door. He picked the two leaves up, and looked them over. On the back was script written in Elvish, in the fine hand of Legolas, saying in the common tongue:

**Guardian of Lorien of the Blossom,**

**I love you dearly. Please do not forget me, for I shall not be at the port tomorrow to see you off.**

**-Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood**

_And do you know why  
He won't break down and cry?  
He says Adios, says Adios, Goodbye._

Legolas wept into his pillow, in the fine room he was staying in in Imladris. He let out all of the tears and emotions that he had kept bottled up inside of him during his talk with his love. They were definitely going to be split up, it seemed. Legolas was going to be staying in Middle-earth who knew how many years before all of his ties to the world had disappeared. He knew that his heart would always belong to the guardian of Lothlorien, but he didnt know how swayable Haldir's heart was.

Legolas had debated over it for a long time, and had finally decided that it was to painful to see his lover again, and so he took out of his desk a gift that he had made himself, something to give to Haldir. It was simply a leaf from the green trees of Mirkwood, Greenwood the Great, and a golden leaf from the fair trees of Lothlorien that he had worked hard to entwine together. He had been thinking for a long time what message to write on the back of them, but now he had the perfect idea. He took out an inkwell and a large extravagant feather and began to write. When he was finished, he signed his name at the bottom and took it to Haldir's door. He just stood there for the longest time, feeling tears well up in his eyes. Finally, he placed the leaves carefully where he knew Haldir would notice them, and then started walking slowly and heavily in the other direction, as if an invisible force was pulling at him to turn around. Yet he continued walking.

_One by one my leaves fall.  
One by one my tales are told._

As Legolas turned the last corner, he almost ran into Elrond. Only the Elvish grace of their race saved him from awful embarrassment, and he made a quick leap out of the way. Elrond didnt look surprised in the least.

Child, you look upset. What is it that is wrong? he asked in a soothing, coaxing voice. Legolas didnt answer, so Elrond led him to his exceptionally large rooms.

I think I know what ails you, child. Not everyone is completely blind to your relationship with Haldir. The way you hide it, Im surprised that the whole world doesnt know. he chuckled, and then stopped when he noticed the expression on Legolass face. Anyway, you are upset about him leaving, no? Legolas nodded his head.

Well, there really isnt that much you can do about him leaving. He has his mind set on it. However, I know what love is when I see it, and I know that the love Haldir has for you is beyond anything I have ever seen. He would not leave you for anything other than something of this magnitude, and I am sure he will wait patiently for the day you arrive in the Gray Havens as well. Legolas tried his best to smile, and almost succeeded, but didnt quite make it look genuine. It didnt really matter, the Master of Rivendell would not have been fooled anyway.

Thank you for trying to cheer me up, Master Elrond, even if it didnt help. I know that you are quite busy, and I dont want to take up any more of your time. Goodbye. At that, Legolas stood up and walked out of the room. If Elrond had thought it would of worked, he would have stopped him, but he didnt. It was best to just let Legolas be for a while.

Legolas wondered if this was what it was like to die from a broken heart. _It's no lie  
He is yearning to fly.  
He says Adios, says Adios._

Haldir yearned to go back to Imladris and say goodbye to Legolas just one more time, but it was to late now. He would not see the younger elf now for perhaps thousands of years. He almost wept at the thought, but kept his tears back. Cirdan, the Ship wright, gave him a sad smile, as if he knew what was going on. For a moment, Haldir was surprised, but then he remembered all that he had heard about Cirdan, about him seeing further than any other in Middle-earth.

At last, it was time to go, and he climbed aboard the large ship that was to take so many to the Gray Havens. He steeled himself, and then looked out to the sea. He never looked back.

_And now you know why  
He's a reason to sign  
He says Adios, says Adios, Goodbye._

It had been over a thousand years since Haldir and all of the wisest had left for the Gray havens. It was the year 1203 of the fourth age. Aragorn had died over eight hundred years ago, and many generations had followed. Now Iskillion, a descendent of Aragorn ruled the throne of Gondor. Samwise Gamgee had passed over to the Gray Havens shortly after his wife, Rosie, had died, but that was many years ago. Legolas still enjoyed checking up on his descendants, though. You rarely saw Elves in Middle-earth any more, and the great trees of Lorien were no more. Wood-elves of Mirk wood were all that were left (because they had stayed behind to help rid their home of evil), or the few that had ties to Middle-earth. Elves were creatures of myth, much like the Valar.

Mirkwood had finally been cleared of evil left by Sauron, and Legolass last tie was severed. He was both anticipating and dreading going over the sea. He almost didnt want to see his long gone love again, for fear that he had found love and comfort in another while Legolas was gone. He was the last of the Fellowship. Legolas had had a long talk with Cirdan the other day, and Cirdan had told him that it was his time to leave. Legolas felt sorry for Cirdan, as he would be the only Elf left in Middle-earth after everyone had left. He would be the only one that wasnt allowed to cross the sea, because he was the ship wright. However, Legolas had made the decision to go, and that was what he was going to do.

_One by one my leaves fall.  
One by one my tales are told._

The ship was steady in the water, and the boat was no where near as crowded as it had been when Haldir and all his friends had traveled over the sea. Cirdan gave him a sad smile, as he had done before with Haldir, but Legolas returned it. Finally, the ship set sale, and Cirdan waved good bye. Legolas felt a mist envelope him, and he closed his eyes, just letting the sensation of the wet mist against his cheeks lull him to sleep.

_My, oh my!  
He was aiming too high.  
He says Adios,  
And now you know why  
There's no moon in the sky  
He says Adios, says Adios, Goodbye._

All to soon, it seemed, Legolas was awakened by the ship hitting the shore. Instantly, he was up and searching for his lover. Haldir was no where to be found. Legolas felt a pain sting his heat like an arrow, but no arrow could be as painful as what he was feeling. He stepped lightly off the ship, and was instantly greeted by Elrond.

Legolas, he said, his voice at a whisper, Do you see that tree over there? he pointed, and Legolas followed his gaze. The tree was kind of hard to miss. It was huge, towering what must have been three hundred feet tall. He nodded, but didnt trust himself to speak. Elrond spoke again, There is someone over there waiting for you. he whispered, and Legolas, hardly daring to believe, started walking, ever so slowly, in the direction of the huge tree. He didnt see any one at first, but as he walked around to the other side of the tree, he saw a lone figure leaving against the trunk, twirling in his hands a green leaf and golden leaf entwined together. Legolas' breath caught in his throat.

_No Goodbyes  
For love brightens their eyes  
Don't say Adios, say Adios,  
And do you know why  
There's a love that won't die?  
don't say Adios, say Adios, Goodbye._

Slowly, the figures head rose to look at Legolas, and they were both staring into each others eyes as if in a trace. Then, Legolas broke the trance and ran headlong into Haldir's arms, crying freely. Haldir seemed to come out of shock, and hugged Legolas back, whispering comforting nonsense into his ears. "Don't you ever leave me again. . . Please, never again. . ." Legolas whispered desperately, clutching at Haldir's robes. Promise me.

"I promise, love." Haldir whispered back without hesitation, and everything was right in their world. Legolas seemed satisfied.

_don't say Adios, say Adios, Goodbye.  
don't say Adios, say Adios, Goodbye.  
don't say Adios, say Adios, Goodbye._

Not to far away, Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn, and Gandalf all watched with smiles on their faces. Galadriel shook her head.

It seems that you have won again, Lord Elrond. Ill just have to pay up. Elrond laughed, something that he had not done in ages, and then said in return,

You can just think nothing of it, Lady. It was a silly bet. Gandalf chuckled to himself, and walked away. Celeborn and Galadriel soon followed, but Elrond stayed and watched the reunited lovers with tears of sorrow in his eyes.

Well, at least I could make some others happy. he whispered bitterly to himself, before turning and leaving as well.

* * *


End file.
